


Boy!

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry is passive-aggressive I think, I'm okay with raisins, Raisins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hates gossip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy!

‘Have you heard that Mr Tenor from number 10 was having an affair with Linda from number 14? The poor lamb didn’t know anything about it, until Mrs Tenor walked up to her and slapped her.'

Harry mouthed the words along with his aunt. She heard that piece of gossip around a week ago, got the whole thing written out and then she would tell everyone who came to her house about it. He was getting sick of it.

In spite of anger, Harry put raisins in the cake his aunt made him bake. Harry knew that one of the ladies was afraid of raisins as she thought that they were actually rats’ droppings and not dried grapes.

Harry waited and counted down.

5

4

3 

2

1

A scream echoed throughout the house. ‘Boy!’ Harry grinned.


End file.
